


Thrice's The Charm

by pippawrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Disaster Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippawrites/pseuds/pippawrites
Summary: She was gorgeous, and he wanted to tell her so. A picture said more than a thousand words, right?Admittedly, maybe a drunk dick pic hadn't been the best choice.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Thrice's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically set in the same universe as my previous ABO stories, but you don't need to read any of those to understand this one. Any context needed will be given in the story. Smut is towards the end, but if you want to skip it, scroll down to the next asterisk once it's started. Happy reading! :)

If first impressions set the tone, Soheil was glad Georgia had none of him. None that she remembered, at any rate - when they had first met, if it could be called that, she'd been a one-year-old toddler and he a rather uninterested eight-year-old. The only thing of note about this chubby, clumsy being was the fact she was the little Omega sister of one of his best friends, and Ned was strangely obsessed with her. Soheil thought it boring - it was a girl. What was he supposed to do with a girl? They played with dolls and wouldn't touch mud and had no appreciation for pockets full of tadpoles. At least his other best friend David had a little brother, and that was more fun.

There had however been a down of red hair covering the toddler's head, and Soheil had amused himself by calling her "Carrothead". Well, it looked like it. Even Ned had laughed, and so it had stuck. Soheil then may or may not have used a marker to draw carrots on her skin, which had earned him getting tackled by Ned and no dessert for three days. To this day however, Soheil firmly believed it had been a funny prank.

Whilst also being glad she didn't remember it.

At first, Soheil saw a lot of her. Ned was overly protective, convinced that if he let his sister out of his sight, something bad would happen to her. The siblings had recently lost their mother so it was hard to persuade him of the opposite, and unwilling to have fun without Ned, their circle of friends had somehow made-do. Fortunately, that anxiety had faded over time, and once Soheil and his friends had been sent off to public school, they saw little of Ned's sister indeed. Mostly during the summer holidays, and over the years, Soheil endured tea parties, doll marriages and glitter crafts until at some point, all those things got swapped with angsty romances and make-up. As Soheil and his friends went on to university and later the military, she was sent to a boarding school as well before in her later teen years going to live abroad with her grandparents.

By the time Soheil saw her again, it had been several years. He himself had recently gotten back from service, and after three years, anything with curves and a pretty smile was almost alien to him.

So he met Georgia again, rather unexpectedly.

It really was. He'd come with his friends to pick up Ned to go out, and been the idiot designated to knock at the door because the _real_ idiot wouldn't answer his phone.

When the door opened, Soheil was not quite disposed towards niceties.

'Finally, you c-'

 _Cunt._ That was what he'd meant to say, and he'd meant to say it to Ned, because Ned was one, except it wasn't Ned at the door. It was a very pretty female Omega, and Soheil hadn't seen a very pretty female Omega in the flesh for _years_ , and his first thought was _wow_ even as the text-to-speech function in his brain finished putting together his insult to Ned. 

What came out was neither.

'- cow.'

She blinked, and Soheil just looked at her in turn, the reality of what he'd just said refusing to sink in.

Then she turned and shouted into the house, 'Ned! Soheil's here!'

In that moment, her unmistakeable red hair combined with the fact she knew his name, made him realise who she was.

He heard Ned shout something in return, and Georgia turned back to him. 'He was working on something, you know how he gets. But he's coming now.'

'Oh. Err, right. Thanks.' A short pause, during which Soheil tried not to focus on how nice the scent wafting towards him with her every movement was, before he cleared his throat. 'Also, you're not a cow. Sorry about that.'

'Aren't I?'

'Well, maybe a pretty one,' Soheil replied, and it was out before he remembered this was a _girl_ , and the type of humour shared with his friends was probably not welcome here. 'Err, I mean, no. No, you're not a cow. At all.'

'Oh,' she said, and smiled. 'That's a shame. At least as a cow I'd be pretty.'

Soheil stared at her, her teasing grin in her round, pretty face, and before he realised this was an opportunity to flirt, Ned had arrived.

'Sorry, mate. I'm ready to go now. See you later, Gigi.'

'Buh-bye, have fun,' she waved and closed the door.

'What took you so long?' Soheil complained as they sat down in the back seat. 'What are you even "working" on? We got home, like, ten days ago. Turn on your phone next time, you wanker.'

'Yeah, as though you minded,' David grinned from the driver's seat. 'We saw you, right, Eli?'

Elliot, the only Omega of their group, twisted in his seat to look back at them. Up until a few days ago, Soheil hadn't seen him since leaving for the military, and one might think that would dispose Elliot kindly towards him, but his friend was apparently the same cunt he'd always been.

'You came back just in time, Ned,' he grinned. 'Soh was all over your little sister.'

' _What_?'

'I was not!' Soheil defended, giving a smirking David and Elliot the stink eye. 'Dude, I swear.'

'Admit it, you think she's hot,' David needled.

 _Didn't you see those legs._ 'I don't!'

'Ned,' Elliot said. 'He thinks your sister is ugly.'

'What - ! No! I - what the fuck, where is this coming from?'

'It's really quite easy, either she's hot or she's ugly,' David said with false innocence.

Ned gave a displeased grunt, looking at Soheil with narrowed eyes, and it was entirely _unfair_.

'Why am I getting heat for this?' Soheil sputtered. 'What about you two, huh? What do you think of her?'

'I have a girlfriend.'

'I'm gay.'

'You're two shit weasels, that's what you are.'

They cackled, and Soheil had to remind himself David was driving.

'You remember she's my little sister, right?' Ned finally said, still giving Soheil that mistrustful look. 'If I have to remind you, I will.'

'Dude, I know.'

'Good.'

Ned didn't say anything more, and thankfully the shit weasels dropped the subject as well.

But it was back nagging at Soheil's mind very soon, because over the course of the next days, she joined them in their celebrations at returning home. She wasn't the only hot girl present, but she was still, well, _hot_. 

Really hot. She was waist-long hair with legs for days and a tiny waist and a pretty face. She'd smile at him and when they danced together, he'd catch a whiff of her scent every time her hair moved and it made blood rush to the most inappropriate places.

Okay. So. He wanted to shag one of his best mate's little sister.

That wasn't anything abnormal, right? She was a gorgeous Omega who'd smile at him whenever their gazes crossed and he was just an Alpha. If he didn't _do_ anything, Ned wouldn't find a reason to kill him.

But damn.

And then she posted _that_.

So it was a bikini shot with a friend and it was at the pool and there wasn't anything inappropriate about it, but it was late at night, Soheil was drunk and then some, his nose still prickling from his latest indulgence and he'd just gotten home, and he hadn't _meant_ to see it. He'd meant to message his friends but he opened the wrong app, and then he saw _that_.

Was that what she'd look like in underwear? Bloody hell. Soheil wanted those legs around his waist and those fingers in his shoulders whilst he fucked her, and that long golden-red hair of hers would be all over his pillows whilst she moaned his name. He'd have her _screaming_ , begging for more, and she'd promise to be his before he'd make her come. He'd knot her, he decided - yeah, she'd want him so much she'd be in heat for him. They'd spend the next days fucking, and he'd make it so good for her she'd not want another Alpha but him afterwards. First she'd strip for him, give him a show, and then she'd get on her knees and suck his dick -

\- which was becoming entirely too interested for Soheil's physical comfort. Damn it, all he had was a picture of her in her swimming costume, and it felt as though he was a teenager again. Did she have any idea what she did to him?

Not yet, but if she _did_ , Soheil's horny, drunken mind reasoned, she'd realise how much he wanted her and she'd _get_ it. He knew he wasn't bad-looking and he was very successful (both in bed and otherwise), and surely seeing his desire would be proof he _meant_ it, and she'd give him that smile and go on a date with him and then they'd spend the following days shagging like rabbits and she'd stay with him afterwards.

Plus, Georgia liked rabbits. It was the perfect plan.

So he did his best to convey that via text message, and though she didn't reply, certainly it'd be well received the next morning. Soheil wasn't entirely sure what exactly he wrote but he felt a lot better when he fell asleep.

That feeling didn't last, his head aching with the distinct, needling burn of a hangover the next day. Also there was something nasty he'd rather not think about on his shirt, and he rolled more than stood from his bed. The morning (or was it afternoon?) passed painfully, and it wasn't until several naps and painkillers later that Soheil eventually looked at his phone in the early hours of the evening.

He had several messages, and he opened the app to see a new conversation beneath his unread ones.

Who -

Oh. It was Georgia.

Wait, he'd talked to Georgia?

Soheil opened the chat and his last message to her stared him in the face.

_Net ud make u cime 1000x_

What?

The previous one was more coherent.

_I hsve a hige duck_

Not necessarily for the better.

_Jit me uo bavy_

Soheil was beginning to remember what he'd wanted to talk to Georgia about.

_U havr grewt tits_

His sexting was clearly not what it used to be.

_Ur do hot_

But it could be worse.

_U like it_

It could still be -

Soheil stared at the picture he'd started the conversation with.

Was there any chance he could delete everything before -

No. She'd already seen it all. The app told him as much.

Okay. So. Right.

Soheil fixated his phone, his tired brain unable to comprehend the amount of damage control he'd have to do.

At least it was a flattering picture of his dick, his mind unhelpfully supplied. It didn't look weird or anything. It was just his dick.

There had to be a way back from this, right?

 _I'm so sorry_ , he wrote. It was the best he could do at the moment, but he had a feeling waiting until the next day would make everything worse.

 _I'm really sorry_  
_Can we pretend this never happened?_

She didn't answer. She saw his messages, but he got no reply.

Under normal circumstances, Soheil wouldn't have been too surprised. The problem, however, was that she was Ned's sister - 

Shit.

The other Alpha was going to behead and disembowel him. Not necessarily in that order.

 _I'm really really sorry_  
_Please don't tell Ned?_  
_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that_

Again he got no reply.

It grated a little. Soheil knew she didn't owe him an answer, but she wasn't a stranger he'd never see again. They would cross paths soon, next time he was at Ned's or they went to a party together, and it would be _nice_ if she accepted his apology. Or if she didn't, at least told him to fuck off so he'd know where they stood. The _not knowing_ was the worst.

He'd already apologised several times. Soheil wasn't sure what else he could do to show his regret.

His dick wasn't _that_ unpleasant to look at, was it? He'd never gotten negative feedback on it before, even when he'd sent not-requested dick pics to other girls.

Granted, those girls had usually been talking about how they'd suck his dick so a picture of it hadn't been wildly off-topic, but still.

He looked at the picture again. He could _understand_ it might not have been what she'd most wanted to see, but it wasn't the worst either, right?

It was too much thinking for Soheil right now. He had to get dressed and presentable before his friends got here. They were meant to have dinner and then hit the clubs again.

Besides, if Ned killed him, Soheil would rather not be caught dead in his current state anyway.

But Ned didn't kill him. His friend seemed blissfully unaware of what Soheil had done, which was a mercy, honestly. Point to Georgia for not tattling on him, he appreciated it. Now he'd keep his gob shut as well and Ned would never find out.

Or not.

Soheil did not have the greatest filter when he was drunk, less so when something nagged at him.

In this case, being ignored. Even after he'd thanked her for her silence, Georgia had still not replied to him.

Just nothing. It was like talking to a wall. It was annoying but also a little hurtful, because if he didn't even know _how_ she was displeased (upset, angry, disgusted?), how could he make amends?

He wasn't _that_ nasty. Surely. Right?

Was he?

Was there _actually_ something wrong with him? Or his dick?

'Why do you think there's something wrong with it?' Elliot laughed at him almost two weeks later.

They'd had very nice rum and were considering what take-out to order, and Soheil was entirely too comfortable as he put himself together a cigarette with something more in it.

''Cause I sent a picture of it to Gigi and she won't reply - '

He realised what he'd said even before Ned growled, but by then it was too late.

'You fucking WHAT?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! She's a kid, you sick - '

'She's twenty!' Soheil tried to defend. 'And she's hot! Dude - '

'You fucking _nonce_ ,' Ned snarled, and promptly attacked him to send them both flying on to the floor.

In hindsight, it wasn't the best defence Soheil could have come up with. But David's brother was the solicitor-in-training, not him, so how the hell had he been supposed to react when put on the spotlight like that?

All things considered, he supposed he got off easy when Ned was done trying to pummel him into the floor - and Soheil had landed a few choice blows himself - or perhaps the other Alpha just got distracted by the sound of the doorbell announcing their food was here.

'Okay, mate,' Ned said as they gorged themselves on pizza, trying to keep the mass of toppings from falling off his slice. 'I'm letting it slide this time. For now. But try to get near my sister again and you won't have a dick to send pictures of.'

Soheil made a noise of protest around his mouthful, thinking maybe the extra cheese hadn't been the best idea. It tasted so good but it had a mind of its own. 'Look dude, I wasn't trying to be gross, I was just drunk - '

'Yeah, shut up. No one cares. Look at Eli's face, even he's disgusted with you.'

'Mostly because you eat like animals,' Elliot replied.

'What, like a tiger or a lion?' Soheil replied distractedly, putting the hanging strands of cheese back on top with a finger. 'Cool.'

'I was thinking more like a pig.'

'Even better. Everyone loves a pig, it's pre-bacon.'

'That's really not what I was going for.'

'But he's got you there,' David said. 'Man, now I'm thinking I should have gotten bacon as a topping. I want it now.'

'Me too. Ned?'

'What are you looking at me for?'

'Go make some.'

'Why me?'

'Because you can use a stove and everyone wants bacon now.'

'I don't.'

'You do. You'll get a kiss from the resident Omega.'

'Eww, don't be gross.'

'You totally will,' Soheil continued, muffling Elliot's unimportant protests with a cushion. 'Come on. I even have some, and it's not frozen.'

'Isn't that a first,' Ned replied, but his not wanting bacon was clearly a lie as they all ended up having some.

And eggs. With toast. And beans.

'I guess that takes care of your breakfast tomorrow,' Elliot commented. He'd only had one slice of bacon but Soheil was too selfish to tell him about what he was missing. Anything Elliot didn't eat was something Soheil could.

'Yes - no,' David replied. 'Shit. Abby.'

'What about her?'

'She got us something extra for tomorrow morning. You know those German sausages? Damn. I can't skip _that_.'

'You're gonna get fat, mate.'

'She'd be cross.'

'Just an Omega tactic. They get you fat and lazy and then they're sure you'll never stray,' Elliot snorted. 'Remember that next time she piles your plate a mile high.'

David blinked. Soheil hadn't considered that either. But - 

'Dude. It's _German sausages_.'

Soheil had yet to hear a better argument. Especially since he'd tasted Abigail's cooking.

Besides, David might complain as much as he wanted, but they all knew he wouldn't let go of his girlfriend for anything in the world.

It'd be nice to have something like that, Soheil mused. And -

Right. The girl he was eyeing wouldn't even acknowledge him.

And that was before she got a boyfriend, as Soheil disagreeably discovered about a month later, when he was playing online with his friends and Ned sucked completely. David was fine but Elliot was useless as anything other than a getaway driver whilst they collected loot and weapons, so their success depended on at least three being decent. They'd each brought their computers to Ned's house, but Ned was clearly busy with something else.

'What are you even doing?' Soheil asked, annoyed. 'You're worse than Eli.'

'Hey, I'm not that bad. I do my job well,' Elliot protested.

'Except that one time we all died,' David interjected.

'Oh yeah, I remember that,' Soheil said, momentarily distracted. 'I'd just gotten the best shit and before I could even use it _once_ , you suicided us.'

'It was a mistake! I got better. Besides, Ned just parachuted himself into enemy territory, isn't that worse?'

'He what? Mate, are you retarded?'

Ned grunted. Soheil kicked his shin, and got a glare for his efforts.

'Leave him,' David smirked. 'He's working hard towards a restraining order.'

'What?'

'Gigi got herself a fellow. Guess whom he's been stalking like crazy.'

'What?' Soheil moved to Ned's side, looking at his friend's screen where several pages of social media were open. 'Wait, is that him?'

'Yes.'

Georgia was in the picture with the bloke. It irritated Soheil.

'He looks inbred,' was the charitable verdict.

Ned snorted. 'You'd know, wouldn't you.'

'Or retarded,' Soheil continued, ignoring Ned's comment. 'Inbred or retarded.'

'He's probably both. My sister has shitty taste.'

'Maybe I have a chance then?' Soheil dared, because even after his dick pic, Ned hadn't glared at him as he was glaring at the screen now.

'Not that shitty.'

Or not.

'Why don't you let her sort that out for herself?' Elliot said. 'I'm sure she's smart enough to make her own choices.'

He had to be kidding. This was clearly a dreadful hill to die on, in terms of wisdom and taste and just _anything_ , because no one wanted to be with an inbred retard.

Something must have shown on both Ned's and Soheil's faces, as Elliot raised his hands in a placating gesture.

'I was only saying. I'll just wait here then, in my car, until you two get back.'

They eventually did, and David let out an amused hum. 'I'm with Eli on this one. Let it go, she's old enough.'

'Says the guy who tries to vet his brother's dates, and _he's_ older than my little sister.'

'Maybe, but he used to hook up with a crack-addicted whore. _That_ is shitty taste.'

Elliot snorted. 'So does your girlfriend, but you're not lecturing _her_.'

'I disagree with that statement. Crack is beneath me, and so was your mother last night, so shut up.'

Soheil was almost ashamed to say he laughed, in spite of the unhappy news he'd just been presented with.

It really was a shame, but if Georgia didn't even want to talk to him, there was nothing Soheil could do. On top of that, he wasn't the type to go after someone else's girl, no matter how hot she was.

So. Fine. She was very much to his taste but plenty of fish and all that. Soheil swallowed down his disappointment, but he'd get over it.

It wasn't as though there weren't _other_ hot girls to pursue. It took a while to get his filter properly back in place, a little _off_ as it had gotten from being around only men, but eventually things were back to normal. It felt good to enjoy female company again, whether in a pub, club or bed.

Little of it was steady. There was an ease to bachelorhood he didn't quite want to let go of yet, especially seeing David get civilised by his girlfriend soon turned fiancée.

Well. It wasn't entirely bad, in all honesty. She was beautiful and sweet, and she clearly loved David even though he was full of shit. She changed him, but it was a gradual nudge instead of loud demands, and Soheil would have been fine himself with the former but he definitely didn't want the latter. Most women seemed to think being with him gave them the authority to boss him around, and it irritated him. He hadn't moved out of his parents' home and gotten away from his mother just to have another woman police him.

Certainly he could do with some improvements. He was aware of that. He knew sooner or later, he'd let go of his worse habits as David was doing, but right now they were _fun_ and he didn't want a busybody breathing down his neck.

He _was_ a little envious when seeing the two-storied cake Abigail baked for David's birthday, or when his friend talked about the couple-ish things they did together, but fine. One day he'd have that as well, and in the meantime, he'd enjoy other things.

At least him not having a girlfriend meant Elliot had appropriated his guest bedroom, and it wasn't _quite_ the same but having someone to always eat pizza or play video games with wasn't half bad.

Time passed, and Soheil was content. Honestly, he had a pretty good life. Even the faint sting, whenever he saw Georgia and she looked the other way, wasn't quite as bad as it initially had been.

She was still attractive though. There was still _something_ , even after two years had passed, that caught his attention and wouldn't let it go even long after she'd left the room.

It was more than physical lust. He'd always known her, of course, and in spite of the fact she'd ignored his existence for the past years, information about her had still trickled through. There were many things he just _liked_ about her beyond her appearance.

He liked her dedication to her family, and how committed she was to maintaining a semi-cordial rapport between her father and her brother, who did not get along at all. He liked how well put-together she always was. He liked that she was not the type to stumble home bare-footed with her shoes in one hand and with the other clinging to a friend before throwing up behind a bin in the street. He liked that she knew how to be alluring without being vulgar. He just liked _her_.

He couldn't help the little stutter in his heartbeat when he heard from Ned she'd broken up with her boyfriend, but he'd have thought his friend would look happier about it.

'Why the angry face, though?' he asked, trying not to sound too excited whilst Ned scowled. 'Didn't we agree he sucked?'

'He did. He sucked so much that when things were over, he started shouting and insulting her, and wouldn't let her through doors whilst she collected her shit. She called me when he began throwing things, though the tosser was gone by the time I got there. That's why I couldn't make it yesterday.'

Something very ugly had taken shape inside Soheil, but David beat him to a verbal response.

'Does he need a lesson in good behaviour?'

'I'd say yes, but Gigi told me to leave it.'

'Just a crash course,' Soheil said, and the ugly thing inside him hardened. 'An hour or two.'

'I'd agree but she'd know it was me. Or us. But I told her that if he shows up at my door, he'll leave in an ambulance.'

'Is that where she's staying? With you?'

'Yes.'

About the safest place she could be, really. Ned knew how to make a Rottweiler look tame.

'Let us know if you need help dealing with him.'

'I will. Thanks.'

There was a part of Soheil that felt bad for Georgia, in that he didn't wish her unhappiness - and a nasty breakup qualified. But there was also a part of him that rejoiced at the news, because it meant she was available again.

Well. Would have been, if his liking of her weren't sadly entirely one-sided, all because of a stupid, stupid picture he'd stupidly sent in a stupid drunken fit of _stupidity_.

Or so he'd thought.

The day he discovered there was _more_ to it was the day a ridiculous amount of hope began blooming.

It had been entirely unexpected. They were getting drunk and assessing the latest love interest of David's brother - a harmless little thing - when Ned thought it a good idea to poke fun at Soheil's lack of a partner, or inability to find a good one. Soheil _had_ given him the opening by moaning about it, but _still_.

'Maybe if you didn't send them pictures of your junk you would,' Ned snorted.

'That was once! And bloody hell, I can't believe you're bringing that up. _Again_ ,' Soheil replied, rather peeved about that reminder.

'Well, you did send it to my sister. My sweet, innocent little Omega sister. So fuck you.'

'I said I'm sorry!' Soheil protested. 'I was so coked up and she's just such a dish, it seemed like a good idea!'

'Are you saying she was asking for it?'

'Yeah, absolutely. Shut the fuck up, you complete muppet.'

'Think you might have misread that a little?' Ned smirked. 'It's not as though she's been ghosting you since, is it?'

'Shut up. Two years ago and _still_. Why do women have memories like elephants? It bloody sucks.'

Ned looked entirely unsympathetic. 'Try your luck elsewhere.'

'I do. She's just still the hottest Omega I've ever seen. Jeez, life is so unfair.'

'What d'you mean?' David asked, returning from the kitchen with drinks.

'Ned brought up my dick pic again. Even though you all promised never to do that. And how his sister won't talk to me again because of it.'

'How now? That's not true. She won't talk to you because Ned told her you already have three Omegas on the side and herpes.'

'You fucking _what_?' Soheil barked, rounding on Ned as he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The guilty look on the fucker's face told him everything he needed to know. 'You told her _what_? You _knew_ I've fancied her for years and you - '

In some instances, fists spoke better than words. This was one of those, and Soheil was entirely unrepentant when he lunged at Ned to give him a piece of his mind.

It ended rather prematurely when they eventually crashed into the coffee table, knocking over the open, almost full alcohol bottles David had gotten from the kitchen, and getting doused in the contents.

'Fuck, my carpet,' Soheil fretted, shoving Ned aside as he tried saving what he could. It was an original, hand-woven carpet, a family heirloom his grandparents had taken with them from Persia when they'd come to Britain, and they would _kill_ him.

'Calm down, it's only vodka,' David chuckled. 'Towel up what you can and let the rest dry, it won't stain.'

 _That_ was a relief. Soheil did that, with Ned's help, then discarded his wet shirt to drop back down on the sofa.

'You're a shit weasel,' he said to Ned.

'You're a degenerate.'

Fine. It took one to know one. Soheil took note of the feedback and decided to come back to it later, once he could properly analyse it. But - 

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' he asked David, who was finishing his cigarette with an amused look on his face. 'You're an even bigger shit weasel than he.'

'She was with someone,' David snorted. 'What good would it have done?'

Okay. Maybe. 

'You're still shit weasels. The both of you.'

'Better a shit weasel than a pervert.'

That was a matter of opinion, Soheil thought, but as pissed as he was at Ned, there was another part that was unspeakably elated at knowing, finally, what the problem was.

Ned's accusations weren't true. If that had been the problem, Soheil could fix it.

First, he went to hospital the very next day, and let himself get tested. He already knew he was clean, but a report would be _proof_.

Secondly, he'd need to find the right words. The right approach.

Luckily, he had an Omega friend. Apart from eating his food and appropriating his shit, Elliot could actually be useful for something.

'What do you think?' he asked a few days later, showing Elliot the draft of the message he planned on sending Georgia. 'Is it good?'

Elliot took his phone and looked at it. A few seconds passed, then he looked up at Soheil. Back at his phone. Finally Soheil again, and he handed the phone back to him.

'Of course. Totally.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Great idea. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will.'

_Awesome._

Soheil waited until he got the results back the following week, then took a picture and, after another soaked night to get rid of his nerves, he sent it off.

It just _had_ to work. Even Elliot had said it was good, and the little shit made fun of everything.

_Hi Gigi, I just wanted to say it's not true what Ned said about me, I don't have herpes, I don't have any STDs at all. Ned is a traitor and he's projecting, I also never had 3 Omegas at once. Please give me a chance?_

_I even got tested, here are the results, see I'm completely clean :D :D :D_

Soheil had one hell of a hangover the next day, commandeering one of the loos of Ned's house entirely for himself, but at least he'd have a nice surprise when Georgia would answer. Surely now she'd get it?

Maybe not. His phone beeped and his head was killing him, but Soheil scrambled to check it.

_TMI no thanks_

... what?

What had he done wrong _now_? Elliot had said - 

Elliot.

The utter _shit_.

Any death would be too good for him, but Soheil tried expressing his deep dissatisfaction with proposed possibilities, barraging his cunt of a friend with pictures. Hanging and poisoning sounded like a good start.

He still had a headache when he was done, but at least he felt better. A little.

But it all seemed rather unfair.

He wasn't _bad_ at talking to women. They seemed to like him fine enough whenever he looked for a hook-up. Why didn't that translate to Georgia?

Also, why did he have such complete wankers for friends?

 _Sorry_ , he wrote.

_I didn't mean to be insensitive, I just wanted to clear it up._

_Really sorry_

_I didn't mean to be nasty_

_Sorry_

It was no use. She just ignored him.

Well.

Maybe some things weren't meant to be.

But he _liked_ her. It wasn't fair. So _maybe_ his approach wasn't what she wanted, but if she'd just _talk_ to him instead of ignoring him, he could fix it. He wasn't a mind reader. How the hell was he supposed to know what she wanted?

It was an unhappy train of thoughts. More so because he'd truly believed he had turned things around, but instead it seemed he'd just made it worse.

She was unnecessarily unpleasant about it, though. That much, Soheil was sure of. He wasn't gauche out of malice, but her cold shoulder was rather spiteful.

It took a few days of dissatisfied mulling, but one evening, after a night out had made him cross paths with a redhead and reminded him of what stung, he couldn't help but make his thoughts heard.

She was already ghosting him, so it wasn't as though he could make things even worse. To hell with it.

_I don't know about gingers having no soul, but I can attest they have no hearts._

Not expecting an answer, Soheil tossed his phone on his night stand then went to bed. Screw it. He'd feel better next morning.

He did. Maybe not in the way he'd expected.

She had replied, the previous evening even, and Soheil wasn't sure what to make of it at first.

 _:'D :'D :'D_  
_Ok that was a good one_

She'd laughed at his joke.

Maybe...

He had other messages, and Soheil checked them whilst trying to think of how to proceed.

One stood out.

 _Mate you're pathetic_  
_Did you really send that to my sister? xD  
She was all "aww but look is he really that bad"  
Ok here's the deal  
I said you grew up so dunno what she'll say to you now BUT you don't fuck around with my sister  
If for some reason she gives your stupid arse a chance we're gonna have a discussion first_

That explained it. Ned had interceded on his behalf.

He _owed_ it to Soheil, in a way, for being a lying shit weasel, but it was still an unexpected gesture.

 _Thanks_ , he replied, then went back to deciding what he should answer Georgia.

He worked through his moderate hangover first, and in early afternoon, felt fit enough he wouldn't spout stupid shit.

Well. At least she found him funny, so that was something?

 _I have more where that came from_ , he sent her.

_Really okay let's hear it_

_What do you call a pretty redhead?_

_I don't know what?_

_A Gigi-nger_

_:'D  
Ooh that's so sweet thank you ^^_

_I'm even better in person_

_I bet but I can't rn I'm away on holiday_

That was true. Ned had mentioned something. Soheil felt disappointment in his excitement.

He wanted to ask when she'd be back, and make plans, but that might seem presumptuous when she'd _just_ begun talking to him again.

_That's great I hope you have fun_ , he replied instead. 

_I will I'm with friends and it's amazing :)  
I have to go now :)_

It was more than Soheil had gotten in two years, but he refused to let his imagination run wild this time. He'd see what she'd say once she'd be back, if this was just friendly or more.

If it was just friendly, she did a fine job of confusing him. The next time he talked to her, two days later to casually ask how she was doing, she sent him a picture.

Of her, at the beach, in a swimming costume.

Damn _again_.

Soheil's hopes were beginning to rise in spite of his best efforts.

Then shattered the roof when a few days later, whilst they were working out at the gym, Ned told him in no uncertain terms Soheil better remember he'd been one of the best shots in the military.

'I'd almost forgotten,' Soheil replied. 'It's not as though you kept rubbing our faces in it, Davy and I.'

'You're spastic enough you need all the reminders you can get, but here's one I'll only give once: don't fuck around with my sister. She asked me if I really didn't mind if she chatted with one of my friends, and I said fine. _Don't_ make me mind it.'

'Wait, she said that?'

'Not even God knows why.'

'Hah!' Soheil let out in happy triumph, then cleared his throat. 'Don't worry. Even if things... don't work out, I'll treat her right. I promise. Look, mate - I want this to work. I really like her. I swear, if I just wanted a bit of skirt, I wouldn't be going after your sister. I'll be responsible and do the right things and I promise, if she goes out with me, I'll ditch the drugs and the booze. Well, most of the booze. The too much of booze. Not the fags though. Please don't ask me to give up the fags. That fair?'

'All right,' Ned nodded, and there was something like relief in his manner. 'I'll hold you to that. It's about time, though, if we're honest. Davy may be a married father and a bore but I guess he's sort of right about this.'

'He'll never hear it from me, though.'

'Not even beyond the grave.'

On some things, they'd always agree.

*

Soheil's fortunes were looking brighter by the day. Not only was Georgia speaking to him again, but he also had his friend's agreement to date her.

If it came to that. Barely a week later, Soheil's fortunes weren't looking as good any more.

Not through his own fault. Not through Georgia's. But Soheil liked to think he was a good friend, and good friends didn't rub their success in their friends' faces. Not in that way, at least.

Just as Soheil's romantic endeavours were taking off, Ned's went down the shitter. Completely.

It was honestly heart-wrenching to watch. His friend had a big mouth, but his inside was a marshmallow, which had now been roasted to a crisp and stampeded on.

When Georgia returned from her holiday and Soheil wanted to ask her out, he was faced with this dilemma: how could he come pick her up at Ned's house, where she lived, for a date, without reminding his friend of his misery? Ned had just stopped drinking over it. It hadn't been a nice sight and honestly, Soheil was glad it was finished.

He really didn't want to make it harder for his friend to get over his heartbreak. Decorum told him to wait for at least ten days before coming along to shove his happiness into Ned's face.

He'd promised Georgia to make time for her as soon as she was back, which she now was, but he hoped she'd understand why he couldn't make good on that promise.

She probably would, because she'd seen the sorry state her brother was in, but Soheil hoped it wouldn't be interpreted as disinterest on his part. It _wasn't_. He just thought it was the right thing to do.

He didn't want to do it by text however - he'd put his foot in it through that medium enough already - and so he decided to call her.

She picked up almost at once.

 _'Soheil!'_ she said, and just from her voice, Soheil knew she was smiling. _'Hi!'_

'Hullo Carro- err, Gigi. How've you been? How was the holiday?'

_'Oh, it was great! I had so much fun. I'm almost sad it's over, but it's really nice to be back home again, too.'_

'That's great, I'm glad to hear it,' he replied sincerely.

_'What about you? I know Ned's been in trouble and so were you, I can't **believe** \- well. Everything's all right now, isn't it?'_

'Yeah,' Soheil replied, grimacing a little. It was true his short stint in jail with Ned hadn't been the best advert for himself, but some things... well. It had been to help a friend. At least the motive was good, even if the execution hadn't exactly been stellar. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Listen, um. Since we're on the subject of Ned - '

_'I wanted to thank you. I know he's had a really rough time and you've helped him get through the worst. Thank you so much. I was so glad to hear you were at his side, it really took a weight off my shoulders because I knew you'd watch out for him. Really, thank you so much.'_

'It was nothing,' Soheil replied honestly. 'It's what friends are supposed to do.'

_'Well still, I'm so, so glad he has you for one, then. Thank you.'_

'It's really nothing, but you're most welcome,' Soheil said, rubbing at his neck as her sincere gratitude flustered something inside him. He hadn't done what he did to get recognition for it - his immediate objective had been not to lose a friend to alcohol poisoning and assorted stupidities - but hearing her praise was an unspeakably nice side-effect. 'I'm glad I could help. I just, um. Listen. I don't really know how to say this, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I just... I don't want to rub it in his face right now.'

_'Rub it in his face?'_

'That I'm, you know. If I take you out right now.'

Soheil hoped it had sounded less bad to her than it did to him now that he'd said it aloud.

 _'Oh,'_ she replied. _'Oh. I understand. No, I... Well. I hadn't really thought of that. But you're right. Maybe now isn't the best time.'_

'I just thought for like a week or so,' Soheil hastily added. 'Just so he can, you know, get over it a bit. But it's nothing to do with you, I still really want to take you out.'

 _'Oh,'_ she said again, but it sounded different this time. _'Oh, that's good. I'm looking forward to it.'_ She was smiling again. _'It's sweet of you, actually. To think of Ned. But I'm starting classes again next week, so I'll let you know about my schedule.'_

'Great, yes!' Soheil replied, half his mind suddenly occupied with the fact she'd called him _sweet_. It wasn't usually how anyone had described him, and it wasn't a word he'd have chosen himself, but when it came from her it was... well. Entirely pleasing, to be honest. 'I'll be in touch.'

_'All right.'_

That hadn't gone so badly, Soheil sighed in relief when he hung up soon after. She'd seemed to understand.

He continued texting with her over the next days, Ned looking at him strangely the couple of times they saw one another. He seemed to be doing all right though, keeping a hold on himself and somehow raffling together the composure and will to move on, and eventually, Soheil arranged a date with Georgia a Saturday afternoon two weeks later.

It was an informal thing, and taking advantage of the lovely autumn weather, Soheil had decided to take her to a food market for a late lunch. It'd be nice, he mused, sitting outside, maybe next to a canal, and sharing finger food whilst chatting.

He came to pick her up, and was (perhaps not entirely unpredictably) greeted by her brother.

'I'm not going to do anything,' Soheil said pre-emptively before Ned had a chance to open his mouth. 'I'll be a gentleman and everything and nothing bad will happen.'

'I've noticed you're not doing _anything_ ,' Ned replied with a snort. 'What the hell took you so long, got cold feet?'

'What?'

'You've been drooling after my sister for two years and now that she's looking at you twice, you take your time?'

'No,' Soheil stumbled for words. 'No, it was just - we decided - I mean - we didn't want - like, the thing - '

A muscle in Ned's jaw hardened. 'Fuck off with your pity, you wanker. I don't need it.'

'It wasn't pity,' Soheil frowned. 'I just didn't want to be insensitive - '

'Piss off. I don't need your walking on egg-shells because you think you have to "spare my feelings" or some shite. I'm not a wimp. I can handle my sister and my friend being happy without having a cry over it.'

A heartbeat of silence. 'Right,' Soheil eventually replied, a little chaffed by Ned's reaction. 'Okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything about you. I just didn't want to be an arsehole. Sorry if that backfired.'

Ned looked at him in silence, and from inside the house came another voice.

'Ned! Are you done having the big brother talk? I'd like to start my date!'

'Just a second,' Ned shouted back, before looking at Soheil again, the anger gone from his face. 'Sorry, dude. I know you didn't mean it like that. Just - yeah, whatever. Take good care of my sister.'

'You know where I live and the passcode for the security. I don't think I have a choice.'

Ned chuckled and punched his arm. 'Yeah. Remember that. All right. Good luck on your date, mate.'

'Thanks,' Soheil smiled, and was then _finally_ allowed to greet Georgia.

She was so pretty, her long hair loose, wearing a knee-long dress and ankle boots and best of all, a beaming smile when she saw him.

'He didn't scare you, did he?' she asked him when they were walking to the closest Tube station. It would be quicker than driving.

'Nah, not a chance,' Soheil grinned, before giving her a wink. 'As long as I have my fair lady's blessing, I'm fearless.'

She giggled, pink rising in her cheekbones. 'I'm glad to hear that. Where are you taking me?'

'For a bit of a bite. My treat, of course.'

Soheil was gratified to see her approve of his choice. She ended up having some baked sea food whilst he had meat dumplings, and they sat down next to each other at the canal to eat.

'How's the return to classes going?'

'Painfully,' she admitted with a chuckle. 'It's always the worst after the holidays. But it's all right, this year and then one more and I'll be done.'

'Almost there,' Soheil grinned. 'Any plans after that?'

'I'm thinking of doing clinical training, but I'm not sure which specialisation yet. It depends on the animals, you know. If I want to take care of small pets, or livestock, or help in zoo management... I really don't know yet.'

'I see your dilemma. You can either spend your days castrating cats and dogs, stick your hand up a cow's bum or lose an arm trying to look at an alligator. The possibilities truly are endless.'

Georgia laughed. 'Yes,' she replied, her grin amused and her blue eyes twinkling. 'You see my problem. Which one would you pick?'

'The alligator. Nature hasn't yet created the animal I can't tame.'

'Really. I heard you used to be terrified of your mum's Pomeranian.'

'I would just like to point out he was Satan incarnate. Anyone who can chew off the head of my plush Dalmatian must be evil.'

'Oh no,' Georgia replied, clearly fighting her laughter even as she sounded genuinely sympathetic. It _had_ been a traumatic moment in Soheil's early childhood. 'Well. Any reasonable person would be wary of that, I understand.'

'I knew you would.'

It was delightfully easy chatting with Georgia, and she was a good listener. She laughed at his jokes and Soheil was feeling very good about their date when he finished sharing his latest story.

He stopped talking and waited for her to laugh, or say something, but she remained silent.

'Gigi?' he asked, looking down at her. She wasn't looking at him and sitting as they were, he couldn't see her face. 'Gigi, are you there?'

'I...' It was a whisper, and Soheil automatically leant down an inch to hear her. Immediately he noted something off about her scent, an unpleasant little tang to it. 'I don't feel very well. Could you take me home?'

'What's wrong?' he asked, his heart doing a small stutter in his chest. Had he done something?

'I - I don't know,' she replied, and she set her half-empty meal box aside to wipe at her face before looking at him. Now that he could see her, he noted she was whiter than a sheet. 'I feel sick.'

' _Oh._ Oh dear, I'm sorry. Do you want me to call you an ambulance?'

'No. No, please just take me home, I think it'll be fine.'

'Of course, hang on just a moment, I'll call a cab.'

She nodded, and Soheil quickly dialled the number before helping her up and walking to an area the car could reach them. He sat her on a bench at a bus stop after hanging up and was then a little lost, unsure what he could do to help her pain further.

'It'll be there soon,' he said, standing at her side to not unnecessarily take up seats. 'Can I do anything else? Do you wish me to get you something?'

She shook her head, and then leant against him, her head on his lower stomach. Contradictory emotions tugged at his insides, worry for her on one side and excited happiness at her gesture on the other.

'It'll be fine,' he tried reassuring her, an urge to pet her hair making his fingers itch but he didn't wish to make her uncomfortable. He'd touched her hair before, of course, but not as grown adults.

She didn't reply, not that he expected her to, and luckily the cab showed up in that instant. He helped her inside and after giving the driver her address, looked back at her.

'How are you doing?'

She made a non-committal sound in reply, her face still ashen, and then to Soheil's surprised delight, leant against him once more to lie her head on his shoulder.

Soheil knew he shouldn't be as happy about it as he was: she was clearly unwell and it wasn't a treat for her, but the realisation his proximity brought her _comfort_ set butterflies lose in his stomach. The Alpha inside him stirred simultaneously, rumbling in contentment and validation this Omega in need came to _him_.

Carefully he took out his phone and texted Ned.

_Mate are you home?_

_No_

_Ok just to tell you I'm taking Gigi home she's feeling sick what's the number of your GP?_

_Wait no  
I am home I just said no so you'd come here and I could cock-block you  
What's wrong with her?_

Georgia gave a little snort. 'Of course he would,' she mumbled against his shoulder. 'I'm sorry my brother is an idiot.'

'It's okay,' Soheil chuckled, and without thinking about it pressed a kiss to her hair. 'I'm used to it. What do you want me to tell him?'

'I don't know,' she replied. 'I feel sick. I just - my stomach hurts.'

'Okay,' he replied, unconsciously letting out a purring little rumble to soothe her. 'Don't worry. It'll be fine.'

_She says her stomach hurts we had something to eat might be that_ , he answered Ned's question.  
_We'll be there in less than 10_

_Ok thanks_

They were lucky with traffic, and Soheil accompanied Georgia to the door before a frowning Ned took charge of her.

'Thanks mate,' he said. 'Gigi, what was it you ate?'

'Seafood,' Soheil answered for her. 'Some baked shrimps and stuff like that, I think.'

'All right. Thanks a lot. I'll let you know.'

Soheil understood the dismissal. It irked the Alpha in him to hand her over, but he knew it was the sensible thing to do. 'Get better soon,' he told Georgia, who gave him a weak smile before Ned closed the door.

It was a very, very despondent Soheil who returned to his flat. It had started so well, and then it'd gone downhill. Was it the food she'd eaten with him? Probably.

What terrible luck. Soheil hoped it wasn't anything serious.

He didn't pester her that evening, but the following morning he texted her.

_Hello Gigi how are you feeling? Are you better?_

_A bit thanks  
I'm sorry I ruined our date it was really nice_

_No no don't worry about it I just hope you get better_

_Thanks :)_

She didn't say more and Soheil let her, not wanting to impose, though he was impatient when the next morning, on his commute to work, he texted her again. She chatted with him longer this time, telling him she'd mostly recovered, and later that day, Soheil got an idea.

Perhaps he could cheer her up, and make a nice gesture at the same time?

Getting off work, he went to a florist's, bought a lovely bouquet (well he thought it lovely, and hopefully she'd agree) and then went to ring at Ned's door.

His friend opened and after initial surprise, chuckled. 'Dude. You've come to see Gigi? That's nice of you, I'm sure she'll be happy. She's in the sitting room, let me just tell her.'

'All right,' Soheil grinned, his heart skipping a beat at the thought his surprise would work.

He followed Ned into the antechamber then waited there whilst Ned went into the sitting room.

'Gigi,' Soheil heard. 'Guess who's here?'

'Who?'

'Soheil came to visit you.'

'W-wait, Soheil - what, now? No, no, no, he can't - oh no, Ned. No, I look dreadful, he can't see me like this! Oh God - '

'Gigi, calm down.' By the sound of his voice, Soheil could tell his friend had rolled his eyes. 'You don't look dreadful - '

'My face is splotchy and my hair is a mess and - '

'Maybe, but he won't care. _Trust me_. He won't. Gigi. He just wanted to check on you. He's a _man_. The moment he walks out of that door, he won't remember a thing about your appearance except being happy he saw you. Believe me.'

'No, you don't understand - '

'He made the detour from work just to see you. Come on.'

'Oh - just - fine - but I need to fix my hair!'

'You have ten seconds,' Ned snorted, before rejoining Soheil. 'Women. I'm glad I'm gay.'

Soheil tried hard to hide his budding disappointment. 'I don't want to impose. If she - '

'Don't be ridiculous. That's ten. In you go.' Without further ado, Ned pushed him through the sitting room door. 'Here you go, Gigi. One happy Alpha to see you.'

'Hi,' she smiled, and Soheil couldn't help smiling back.

He honestly couldn't see the dreadfulness she'd talked about. She actually looked rather cute, in her fluffy pink dressing gown with the hood over her head whilst she huddled on the sofa wrapped in a blanket.

'Hullo,' he grinned. 'How are you? These are for you.'

'Oh!' she exclaimed, and Soheil was gratified to see her eyes and smile widen in delight as he presented her the flowers. 'Oh, they're gorgeous! Thank you so much, you're so sweet.'

'I'm glad you like them,' he said as he sat down in the armchair closest to her. 'Are you feeling better?'

'I am,' she nodded with a smile. 'I was quite sick Saturday night but I think it's over now, I probably just ate something bad. I'm hoping to go back to classes by Wednesday.'

'That's great, I'm so glad to hear that. Did you miss much today?'

'No, it's all right I think. My friends sent me their notes and I think it'll be fine, I'll probably look them over tomorrow. How was your day?'

Soheil ended up staying longer than he'd intended, until Ned put him out after one hour. His heart thumped at how visibly unhappy Georgia was at that, but his friend was right it was best she rested.

'I don't know if I can come tomorrow,' he said apologetically. 'I have a lot to do at the moment. But I will try to call you.'

'Oh. All right then. I look forward to it,' she smiled, and Soheil returned home on cloud nine.

The next weeks did indeed turn out rather busy, and though he called her almost every day, he didn't have time to meet up. On weekends she often had study sessions and he had other commitments - working in the family business had disadvantages - but eventually, they both managed to make time, and Soheil could take her out again.

It was their second date, and _this_ time it would go well. Just to be sure, Soheil didn't take her to a restaurant, and instead chose something he hoped she'd like.

She was fond of animals, and so Soheil had decided to take her to an aviary. It was something he personally enjoyed, finding birds in the foliage as one might do with a brain teaser or watching them go about their business, and hopefully she'd have fun as well.

'Oh, it's so sweet!' she said happily when they arrived. 'I haven't been here in ages. I wonder what's changed since then?'

'Let's go find out,' Soheil grinned, extremely satisfied his idea had been a good one.

They entered the aviary and Soheil let her choose their itinerary, content to follow where she wanted to go. Quickly it became a game who could spot the most birds, and identify their species first.

'You're quite good at this,' Georgia eventually said, a tint of admiration in her voice as she smiled up at him. 'I didn't expect that.'

'I'm a great connoisseur of animals,' Soheil grinned.

' _Connoisseur_? Is that the manly way of saying you're an animal lover?' Georgia laughed.

'Oh that most certainly. There is little I love more than animals.'

'Oh,' she replied, her face soft. 'That's really sweet. I think my favourites are rabbits and ponies. What are yours?'

'Rabbit and ponies? Interesting choice. Personally, I'm more partial to beef and pork but I suppose I'll try pony if I ever get the chance.'

For a second she blinked at him, then she lightly smacked his shoulder as she began laughing.

'Oh my goodness. You're _evil_!'

'I got you though, didn't I,' Soheil laughed.

'You did, yes. No, I'd never eat rabbits or ponies! No,' she giggled. 'Is that why you love animals?'

'For the most part. Is there anything better than a fried or roasted or stuffed animal?'

'Not in your world apparently. Is that really all you like to do with them?'

'Well, I suppose sometimes petting them is quite nice too. You know, happy animals make for better meat.'

'And they say men think about more than food.'

'Who told you such an egregious lie?'

She laughed again and Soheil chuckled, his head light with giddiness. A teasing smile pulled at her mouth as she opened it to answer, but in that moment, something landed on her head.

She frowned slightly in confusion, and Soheil froze in horror.

'Did something land on my head?' she asked.

Soheil didn't know how to answer that. 'Yes,' he managed to say, then hastily added, 'Don't touch it!'

'Oh,' she replied, her hand halting in mid-air. 'Oh, is it...?'

'Err,' Soheil stuttered, staring at the small white splatter on her red hair. 'Yes. Um. I - I'm sorry.'

'Oh dear,' she giggled, pink rising in her face as she took out a mirror and checked her reflection. 'Oh no. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. But I think I better have a look in the loo, and try... to get out what I can.'

'Yes,' Soheil nodded, utterly lost as to what more he could say or do.

He ended up holding her hair in the ladies' loo whilst she got out what she could with a wet paper towel.

'Would you feel better if I smuggled a cat in next time?' he asked.

'No,' she laughed. 'No, no. Don't worry. My pride is a little hurt but we mustn't show those birds they've impeded on my honour.'

'We mustn't,' Soheil agreed. 'They are a crafty bunch.'

'If they know they got to us they'll just do it again.'

'Stiff upper-lip,' Soheil nodded, and she laughed again.

The worst of it was eventually gone, but Soheil wasn't surprised when she asked him to drive her home so she could wash her hair properly.

It was a disappointingly early end to their date, especially in such a manner, and Soheil wished he could pluck the bird responsible. Why in the world did he have such rotten luck?

At least she didn't seem angry as she waved him off, but still.

His mood didn't improve when he arrived home and saw the messages in his friends' group chat.

_**Ned:** HAHAHAHAHA  
Dude a bird shat on your date  
Like full on top of her head :'D :'D :'D  
**Davy:** WHAT  
AHAHAHAHA  
**Me:** Shut up you cunts it wasn't my fault  
**Davy:** It totally was I bet that bird was aiming for you :'D  
**Me:** Fuck off  
**Ned:** My sides are past pluto  
It hurts but I can't stop :'D :'D :'D  
If I'd known I'd have let you get with my sister ages ago :'D  
**Me:** I hope you die painfully_

He ignored their douchebaggery after that, instead wondering how he was supposed to address Georgia again.

_Did you manage to get everything out?_

_I'm sorry about that, I hope you'll still wish to meet up again?_

_Are you sure you don't want me to get you new pillow stuffing?_

Or was it more tactful to ignore the incident altogether? If it had happened to him, Soheil would probably appreciate everyone pretending it never had.

In the end, he settled for a hopefully not-too-overt approach a few hours later.

_How is everything?_

_It's okay things are back to normal lol_

_I'm glad to hear that ^^°  
I didn't have time to ask you when you're next available  
Would you be willing to give this a third try?_

_I'd love to it wasn't your fault :'D  
I hope my bad luck doesn't rub off on you lol  
I have a big exam coming up in two weeks though so I don't know yet :/_

_Don't worry I understand  
Study hard and I'll take you somewhere really nice once it's done ;)_

_Oh I can't wait :D  
Where?_

_You'll see ;)_

Soheil didn't yet have a concrete plan where to take her, but two weeks was plenty of time to figure something out. This time, he _really_ had to knock it out of the park, after two failed attempts.

In spite of her (hopefully arduous) studying, she did get back to his messages everyday over the following weeks, and Soheil missed her but he told himself to be patient. He remembered how it had felt as a student, wanting to set fire to all his notes whilst David and him had slaved over papers and material together. Why the fuck Ned had bothered with a PhD was beyond either of them, but _maybe_ there was something in it for those who went into STEM instead of economics.

Maybe. Ned had remained the same stupid fuck upon completion so Soheil rather doubted it.

He knew the date of Georgia's exam and the evening before, he texted her.

_How are you doing? Feeling ready for tomorrow?_

It took a while before she replied.

_I don't know :(  
No  
I'm terrified  
I'm so bad at this  
I went to all the study sessions and everything but I feel terrible  
I'm sure there's something I'm missing  
It's going to be a disaster :'(_

_Don't say that  
I'm sure you've prepared well  
Have you had dinner yet?_

_Not really  
Ned made something but I don't feel hungry_

_Do you have your notes in an electronic format?_

_Yes why?_

_Can you send them to me?_

_Sure. I scanned them for a friend last week. Hang on  
apocalypse_now.pdf  
Did you get it?_

_:'D  
Come on  
Okay here's what we'll do  
You're going to go have a bite, walk around the garden if it's not too cold. Exercise helps memory. Just relax for a bit. When you come back, I'll ask you some questions and we'll see how you do. Okay?_

_Okay :)_

Soheil downloaded her file then looked at it on his computer. He'd done all right in biology at school but he wouldn't pretend himself an expert, though fortunately he didn't need to. Georgia had very neat notes and Soheil could see which parts were important, or seemed complex. He had a closer look at those, and with a rough understanding of how things worked, put together some questions.

She came back almost an hour later, and Soheil went through the questions he'd prepared. He actually wasn't always sure if she answered correctly or not - that was up to her checking her material - but he knew it helped to be asked to organise one's thoughts.

_That's all I've got,_ he eventually said. _How did you do?_

_Not that bad :D  
Better than I thought  
Some of your questions were a bit weird but it still really helped, I feel a bit better now  
Thank you <3_

It was ridiculous the thing Soheil's heart did when he saw the last emoji.

_I'm glad :) here's one last thing for you before you're off to bed  
picture.jpeg  
This is my mum's current Pomeranian  
She thinks she's smart just let her believe it_

_She thinks? xD she's still so cute tho <3_

_I mean once she broke the telly because she jumped at it chasing a car that was on the screen_

_:'D  
Okay that's pretty "smart" yes_

_Exactly lol  
Now off to bed :) good night and best of luck for tomorrow!_

_Thank you :) good night_

It was quite late and Soheil went to bed as well soon after. Her exam was in the morning, and he patiently waited to hear from her over the course of the day.

It was mid-afternoon when she unexpectedly called him. Soheil's brain was disintegrating from boredom as he was putting together a presentation for the monthly review, and he was more than happy for the distraction.

'Hi d-Gigi,' he said as he picked up, swallowing back the endearment just in time. They weren't together (yet), it'd be weird.

_'Hi Soheil, I'm not disturbing you am I?'_

'No, not at all. How are you?'

_'I'm fine thank you, I think everything went well! It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Do you have time after work today? I have something for you to thank you. It doesn't have to be long, I understand if you're tired, but I think I should give it to you today.'_

'For me? You shouldn't have,' Soheil chuckled, even as warmth spread through him from head to toes. 'But yes, I have time tonight. When and where do you want me to pick you up?'

_'I can come to your workplace if you want? I don't have anything else planned so I don't mind, or I can give it to you at home?'_

Soheil had a quick think.

'I came to work with the Tube. I don't know where you are but if you don't need picking up, you can come to my place after six. Is that all right?'

_'That's perfect, see you soon!'_

They hung up, and Soheil grinned, his heart skipping a beat. She was coming to his flat -

She was coming to his flat. He hadn't prepared for that this morning, and he didn't _think_ it was that bad, but he suddenly had a vision of every possible mess he might have forgotten about. It was easy to just... _not see_ things if no one reminded him, now that Elliot had moved on to greener pastures and Soheil just _didn't care_ if he saw his own dirty laundry scattered or unwashed dishes or used hankies next to the bin or -

Maybe he'd get off work a little sooner today. It was Friday anyway and he already had enough overtime these past two months to go on holiday for a week.

He arrived home at half past five and quickly did a tour to clean up. Luckily the cleaning lady had come the day before so it wasn't too bad, though Georgia would still probably find _something_ that wasn't quite where it should be. Omegas had a knack for that. Female Omegas even more so.

On that note... Soheil eyed his night stand. It was probably _very_ optimistic but it didn't hurt to be prepared, and he checked he had condoms in it before fluffing the pillows for good measure.

He'd just finished when the doorbell rang, and Soheil hastily checked his appearance in the antechamber mirror before opening.

Georgia smiled at him, a blue beret to match her eyes on her head and a medium-sized tin box in her arms, and she was so _cute_.

'Hi,' she grinned. 'Did you just come home? I hope I'm not too early.'

'No, no, it's fine. Yeah, I just got home, but it's all right. Come in.'

She did, then held out the box towards him. 'These are for you. I made them this afternoon, I hope you like them.'

Curiously Soheil took the tin box and opened it.

It was a collection of chocolate fairy cakes and, simultaneously to his delight, Soheil couldn't explain the vicious _urge_ suddenly coursing through him as though a switch had been flicked.

No matter how much she appealed to him on a physical level, and the fantasies he'd sometimes indulge in in the shower, he'd kept a careful lid on the more _aggressive_ part of his nature, the primal instinct to just take and claim what was so attractive to him. He wasn't an animal (at least not entirely) and he wouldn't behave as such, but her gesture struck at something deep within him, brutally roused to life the most carnal and primitive parts of him in a way nothing else had ever done.

She'd made these for him. She'd made him food, spent time on a treat for him, and presented it to him as an obedient Omega would to her Alpha. This sweet, alluring Omega had made something for him, _just for him_ , this pretty, pretty thing that was smiling shyly at him whilst waiting for his reaction, and _she was his_. Soheil would dismember any other Alpha trying to get near her.

'Um,' Georgia said with a nervous giggle. 'I - um, I thought you liked these. But if they're, you know, not good, you can always like, feed them to the pigeons or something - '

'No,' Soheil replied, rougher than he intended at the thought of _pigeons_ getting what _she_ had made for _him_. It sounded unintentionally aggressive and her eyes widened, and he quickly cleared his throat. The sight of her unease was a kick to the other side of his possessiveness, spurring it on. 'Sorry. I mean, thank you. They look amazing. Have you had tea yet? It's a bit late but we can share these.'

'Oh, I'd love to,' and she was smiling again. Her pupils were still blown a little wider, but she didn't seem afraid and Soheil refused to think of the _implications_ as he let her get settled in the sitting room with the box whilst he went into the kitchen to get tea.

_What the fuck. Keep it together._

It was harder to think than do, though.

Soheil hadn't expected it to please him _this_ much to have her here. He obviously liked the idea of an attractive Omega in his home, especially if that Omega was Georgia, but the primal need to _keep_ her here was rather unprecedented for him. He'd brought his fair share of partners home but it didn't rub him that way when they all left; the mere thought of Georgia doing so however roused something ugly in him.

Obviously he'd have to let her go, eventually drive her home, but the most animal part in him told him _no_. At least not before making sure no other Alpha would think about looking at her.

She was _his_. He'd had his eye on her for years, she had shown him all signs of being receptive in the past months, and now she'd shown up to his den with food she'd made for him as a mate would, and she _should be_.

He wanted to snog her senseless, undress her in his bed and put his mouth on every inch of her before fucking her breathless and putting his mark on her as he came.

The kettle made a dull sound as the water finished boiling and Soheil mentally slapped himself.

This was not a good train of thought when he was meant to rejoin her in a few minutes. Not with the way it made him hard and shit, shit -

Okay. Err - right. Think of - old men. In swimming trunks. At the pool. Or beach. Like when Georgia had sent him that -

Wrong train.

'What sandwiches do you want?' he shouted to gain some time.

'Oh, just whatever you're having!'

She probably didn't. Soheil had been told he had the palate of a pig, with no concept of what good food actually was.

Well, maybe cheese crackers in chocolate milk bordered on desperation when his pantry was empty, but it wasn't _barbarism_ , unlike what Elliot used to say.

But he probably wouldn't serve that to Georgia, or any of the more creative sandwiches he made to entertain himself.

He tried making a nice vegetarian one for her and restraining himself with the bacon for his, and it at least distracted him enough his lower inconvenience rescinded until he was presentable again.

'Sorry,' he said as he rejoined her in the sitting room, putting the tea tray on the coffee table before removing his tie. 'I forgot you were a vegetarian for a moment, I hope this one's all right.'

'Thank you,' she smiled, and for some reason, she was blushing.

They had tea and her fairy cakes turned out as delicious as they looked. Soheil could have eaten the whole box in one sitting but he did his best not to be piggish.

'Do you want to watch something?' he offered when they were done. 'Or do you need to go home?'

'No, I'd love to stay longer. What do you usually watch?'

Something with cars and cleavage. It wasn't the cream of the crop but when Soheil wound down, he wanted something brain-dead that required absolutely no effort on his part. 'You can pick,' he replied, and handed her the remote.

She ended up picking something that wasn't a romantic comedy, for which Soheil was grateful, though he'd probably even have watched that without complaint the moment she decided to huddle closer, and eventually settled against his side.

She had the most intoxicating scent. Doubtlessly it was a little dulled by some sort of suppressants, and Soheil _itched_ to get her off them, burrow his nose into her hair and against her neck and get drunk on it. She'd been made for _him_ , and the Alpha inside him rumbled in agreement and impatience.

She was right here. _Do something._

A while passed, and Georgia had melted against him, her head on his shoulder and practically his chest. Soheil himself was in a strange sort of limbo, feeling both full of tenderness for this lovely creature and raging eagerness for _more_.

Eventually, he carefully nosed at her hair, and when she didn't move away, he leant down.

'Gigi?'

She didn't answer.

'Gigi?' he asked again, and then slowly moved until he could see her face.

Whatever wilder instinct inside him died, and he chuckled softly: she'd fallen asleep.

To be fair, she looked rather tired. Soheil could guess worry had prevented her from sleeping well, and he couldn't find it in himself to wake her.

He carried her to the guest bedroom and pulled the cover on top of her before texting Ned to tell him she was staying with him for the night.

_You're totally going to sleep in different beds because you're totally not shagging my sister,_ was the reply. 

_Yeah we are actually sleeping in different beds lol_

_Don't make fun of me dickwad_

_I'm not lol she fell asleep on the sofa and I put her in the guest bedroom now_

_What really :'D_  
What's with you recently mate  
Your dick's gonna fall off before you get to use it again at this rate :'D

_If it's gonna fall off it'll be because I fucked your sister with it so much_

His reply was a single emoji of the middle finger and Soheil chuckled before getting ready for bed himself.

He was woken the next morning by strange sounds outside his room. Something was scratching at his bedroom door.

_What the...?_

He got up, and had barely opened the door that he was greeted by a bouncing, fluffy ball of cream, happily yapping as it tried jumping into his arms.

'What are you - oh no. Oh shit, shut up,' he said, and then hastened to the kitchen where his fear came true.

'Did she wake you? Have you seen the time, I know it's Saturday but you really should - '

'Mum!' he hissed. 'Mum, what are you doing here??'

'What do you mean, what am I doing here?' Zahra Mahdavi replied, going through his fridge and filling it with plastic boxes. 'You don't cook. If I don't come, you'll eat God-knows-what. You really should be more - '

'Yes, yes, I'm very grateful, thank you a lot. Now _please_ , Mum, just _go_!'

'These you should put in the freezer,' Zahra replied as she patted a pile of tupperware, before doing it for him. 'And you should defrost some time. Look at all this ice! It's not good for the thing.'

'I will, Mum, thanks, now please _go_!'

'Your milk's expired, you're not still drinking that, are you?'

' _Mum!_ ' Soheil hissed in desperation. 'Please, I have a girl over, she can't see you here!'

'Certainly you do,' Zahra replied mildly. 'Don't forget - '

'Mum, I'm serious! There's a girl here, _please_!'

'I'm sure there is, dear. That's why you're wearing your Snoopy underwear.'

Soheil stared at her, then looked down to be greeted with the sight of small, white cartoon dogs on the most comfortable pair of underpants he owned.

'Soheil?' he heard in that moment through the flat, and Zahra's face took on the funniest expression of disbelief and delight.

'Georgia!' she greeted the young Omega when she entered the kitchen. 'Is it really you? Soheil didn't - where is he?'

Soheil had retired - _not fled_ \- to the bathroom to hastily pull on his dressing gown. He quickly checked his hair and if he didn't have anything weird on his face before leaving the bathroom, and was again intercepted by the animated ball of wool his mother called a dog.

'Oh, shut up,' he growled, reaching down to take it into his arms and walking to the kitchen. 'Shut up, shut up, shut up. Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are, huh? You're an annoyance. A tiny, loud annoyance, and - eww, no, not the mouth, yuck.'

The tiny loud annoyance didn't care as she happily covered his chin and neck with loving slobber whilst he cradled her, panting in sheer excitement at finally getting attention from him.

Laughter, and Soheil suddenly realised his mother _and Georgia_ had heard him baby-talk to this ridiculous-looking dog.

He cleared his throat, repositioning the Pomeranian to stop it from licking his face further. 'Good morning Gigi. Meet Fuzz-Rat the Second.'

' _Soheil_ ,' his mother sighed with an eye-roll even as Georgia fought to hold in her laughter. She was in the same clothes as yesterday, her hair a little ruffled, but she seemed in good spirits.

'That's an interesting name,' she said with a grin.

'It's not her real name,' Zahra corrected. 'It's Désirée. Or Deedee. But Soheil insists on that silly nickname for all my Pomeranians.'

'It's a silly-looking dog,' he defended, and Georgia bit her lip with a smile.

'Well, be that as it may,' Zahra replied, and gave Georgia a smile before looking at Soheil again. 'When you said you had a girl over, I thought you meant a girlfriend! Not Georgia. Not that it isn't always nice to see you, dearest, I only wish my son had such taste in other areas.'

'Oh,' Georgia blushed. 'Well, I, um...'

She glanced at Soheil, and all of Soheil's possessiveness rushed out at once. 'She is my girlfriend, Mum.'

Georgia's blush deepened, but her eyes shone when she smiled at him, and that on its own would have made it worth it.

It didn't hurt his mother looked comically baffled as well.

'You - really?' she sputtered, looking with wide eyes between them. ' _Really?_ Georgia dearest, are you sure?'

' _Mum_ ,' Soheil groaned even as Georgia giggled. 'Thanks for the vote of confidence.'

'Well, I know you and I know her, and it seems a little...'

'Soheil's wonderful,' Georgia said in that moment, and Soheil's heart stuttered. 'I'm sure I'm in the best hands, Mrs Mahdavi. Thank you for your concern.'

 _And she'd stay there._ If Soheil's inner Alpha had needed any additional excuse to reinforce his ownership over this Omega, hearing her _admit_ to it was it.

His mother gushed and fussed and Georgia let her with a smile, but Soheil didn't pay much attention to Zahra's effusion, his head buzzing with pride and delight and the _need_ to truly make her his.

It probably wouldn't happen today but it _would_ happen soon. Very soon.

'Yeah, bye-bye, thanks again,' he replied distractedly when his mother took back Fuzz-Rat II as she got ready to leave.

'That was unexpected,' Georgia finally giggled after Zahra had gone.

'Yeah,' Soheil replied, and without thinking wiped at his wet chin and neck with the sleeve of his dressing gown.

'What did she mean when she asked if I liked Snoopy too?'

'What?' Soheil stammered, abruptly pulled from his pleasant daydream. 'She - err. Nothing. Never mind. Mothers, right? I mean - my mother,' he added lamely, remembering too late she'd never known hers.

'I bet,' she laughed. 'Oh, um, but I was wondering, do you have any plans today?'

'Not really, I'm supposed to meet the lads at the gym but only later in the afternoon. Ah, sorry - I'm guessing you wish me to drive you home?'

'That'd be nice, but if you don't have anything planned... we could spend the day together? Until you have to go.'

Soheil beamed, the Alpha in him growling in satisfaction. 'Absolutely.'

He took a quick shower and got dressed, then drove her home. Ned left just as they arrived, waving at them as he got into his car.

'Where're you going?' Soheil shouted whilst Georgia waved back.

'I've got to check on my experiment at work.'

'You're sick in the head, mate. It's Saturday!'

'Science doesn't care about weekends, you moron.'

'Don't you call me a workaholic again.'

'Yeah, no. I'm only going there for an hour. You're deranged, dude, taking calls on Sundays. See you later.'

'See you!'

Georgia was frowning slightly when Ned drove off, but she said nothing as they went inside. Soheil settled in the sitting room whilst she showered and changed before rejoining him.

'Is it true what Ned said?' she asked. 'That you work on Sundays?'

'Sometimes,' Soheil admitted, and didn't like the crease on her brow. 'But it can't really be helped. It's Sunday evening here but Monday morning in Singapore or Tokyo, and science doesn't care about weekends but neither does money. It's just short phone calls, though. Nothing really big.'

'I see,' Georgia replied, and she didn't look happy but she said nothing further.

'Don't worry about it. Come here.'

She approached, and as soon as she was within arm's reach, he snagged her wrist and pulled her on to his lap on the sofa. She came with a surprised little sound, but once he had her she settled easily in his arms.

_Finally._

She fit perfectly and she smiled up at him, and Soheil didn't think twice about leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

It began slowly, Soheil taking his time to mould their lips together, and she responded in kind. Something ferocious in him wanted to just _pin her down_ when she kissed him back, but he pushed the urge down and instead cupped her face as he deepened the kiss.

A bit of teasing, and she opened her mouth. Soheil purred in satisfaction, and that turned to approval when she eagerly submitted to him, letting him explore her mouth and kissing him back. She was delicious, and Soheil let out a low rumble as his lust mounted, and she whimpered in reply.

It almost blew a fuse in Soheil's mind when they parted, and he wanted to fuck and knot her _now_. It didn't help his nose was full of her scent and he could tell she wasn't unaffected either, but he took a deep breath through his mouth and told himself to calm down.

He'd have her. Soon. No need to come off as a horndog who got hard from a first kiss just yet. Even if it was a really good one. And it was her. And she was his. It was _fine_.

She was smiling at him, her face a little pink, and it softened the beast inside Soheil until he leant down and pressed their foreheads together, smiling back at her.

'So. At least we got the meet-the-parents out of the way already, on our first day of being together.'

She giggled, and the beast turned to putty.

He did his best not to be too handsy over the course of the day, as they first went to have breakfast before going to the park until lunch, but if he was, she didn't seem to mind or notice. In fact, she was of the rather affectionate type, enjoying his closeness and smiling every time he gave her a little kiss.

His girlfriend. It made something silly inside him dance a jig.

Mid-afternoon he accompanied her home, and indulged in a last, long kiss on the porch.

'Ah, I almost forgot,' Soheil remembered before parting ways. 'I owe you a surprise for your exam yesterday. When are you free?'

'Next Saturday is all right with me,' she smiled. 'Where are we going?'

'You'll see. Saturday works for me as well, perfect.'

He had something in mind, and hopefully she'd like it. It seemed very, very nice in Soheil's mind and the pictures online, at least.

'Someone's happy,' David commented when they met up at the gym an hour later.

Soheil hummed nonchalantly. 'You would be, too, if Gigi were your girlfriend.'

'Ah, dude!' David laughed. 'Congrats, that's a nice catch!'

'Eww,' was Ned's reply. 'Leave kids alone and they do stupid things.'

'You've only got yourself to blame,' David grinned. 'You knew your sister has bad taste.'

'I'm sorry,' Soheil said. 'I think her tastes have _substantially_ improved.'

'What, she dumped you already?'

'Shut up. She certainly has better taste than your wife.'

'I lift more than you.'

'You wish, you fat domestic fuck.'

'Yeah, laugh now. We'll see how long _you_ last.'

In all honesty, remembering how good Georgia's fairy cakes were, if Soheil looked like David after six years together, he'd be proud of himself. Not that his friend needed to know that.

The following week passed much too slowly for Soheil's liking, impatient as he was to show Georgia his surprise. He just _knew_ she'd be delighted, and he couldn't wait for her reaction.

He'd told her to dress up a little and in terms of appearance, at least, she didn't disappoint when he came to pick her up. She wore a lovely dark blue dress that just fit in all the right places and immediately Soheil wanted her out of it, but that would come later.

'I have the handsomest boyfriend,' she grinned at him whilst he drove them. 'You know, you look _really_ good in a suit.'

Soheil's ego preened and inflated. 'Thank you,' he winked. 'I should look at least half as good as you.'

She blushed, and it made Soheil feel all sorts of good about himself.

And then even better when they arrived, and her eyes widened as they got out of the car.

'Oh! Are we...?'

'A three-hour dinner cruise along the Thames. I hope it'll be to your liking.'

'It's lovely! I've never done this, it's such a good idea,' she beamed.

'I'm glad you approve,' he smiled back.

Not that it could end any worse than their first dates, but he kept that thought to himself.

It was a lovely evening. The food was excellent and the clear weather allowed for a smooth glide on the river, the sights unblemished by fog or rain. Georgia was delighted, looking at him with shining eyes whilst laughing at all his jokes, and Soheil felt like a master at life.

'It was beautiful. Thank you so much,' she said after they left the ship.

'It was my pleasure. Do you... want to have a last drink at home?'

For a moment she seemed to hesitate, Soheil's heart racing, then she smiled at him. 'All right.'

_Yes!_

'Great,' he smiled, and drove them to his flat.

He wanted nothing more than to whisk her to the bedroom and take her, but he refrained as he helped her out of her coat when they arrived.

'What would you like?' he asked her.

'Oh, just a bit of wine, if you have some. Red or white, it doesn't matter.'

Soheil pulled out the best wine he had before sitting down next to her on the sofa. She sipped a little on the wine and they made some small-talk but mostly, she was _looking_ at him and he could _smell_ it.

There was light perfume mixed into her scent, but it was still unmistakable - she wanted him. A tang of sweetness that _called_ to him, told him this Omega was willing to submit to him.

It was an invitation he couldn't refuse, and the Alpha in him pounced.

He kissed her, perhaps interrupting something she'd been saying, but it didn't matter as she immediately kissed him back. Her hands suddenly gripped his hair and she _whined_ , and something in Soheil snapped.

He flattened her on to the sofa, settling between her legs as he devoured her mouth. Her tight dress hampered the movement somewhat, and Soheil slid his hand up her thigh to push it up and out of the way. She let out a little gasp into his mouth at that, but she didn't protest, and he let out an approving rumble as he released her mouth to tongue at her neck, instinctively nibbling at the smooth skin.

There, there, and there would be nice, bite in the lovely arch as she presented her throat to him with a submissive little sound, and stake his claim for the world to see. _Mine._

'Soheil,' she whimpered, breathless and needy, and Soheil's cock began to hurt in his trousers.

He left her thigh and trailed his fingers between her legs instead, and let out a curse when he touched dampness through her underwear.

'Damn, darling,' he growled, nipping at her ear as she shivered beneath him. 'You're already wet for me?'

'Please,' she whined.

'Please what? Tell me what you want, gorgeous,' he said roughly, slowly rubbing at her core through her underwear, and she let out a little cry, her hands in his hair tightening.

'Make me yours,' she moaned. 'Please, I'll be a good Omega for you. Please. _Alpha_.'

Lust and indescribable happiness fried Soheil's brain, and he wrapped his hand around her throat, not applying any pressure but pinning her to the sofa as he passionately kissed her, grinding his hard crotch against her wetness.

'Good? Yeah, you'll be good for me,' Soheil growled into her pretty ear. 'You know how you'll be a good girl for me, darling? You'll get off your suppressants, you'll go into heat for me, you'll beg for my cock and my knot and then I'll make you mine. That's what a good Omega you'll be for me.'

A hiccup in her breathing, and Soheil realised what he'd said.

He meant it. He absolutely meant it. He wanted to mate her with a ferocity that made his teeth tingle, but perhaps it was too soon for her, in spite of her arousal-driven words.

Well. They'd only officially gotten together a week ago. It was probably too soon for a lot of people, but it wasn't as though they were strangers. They'd known each other all her life and she was _right_ for him, every instinct screamed at him. She was his pretty, lovely Omega to fuck and cherish, and he wouldn't take that back.

'Do you... mean it?' she asked, hesitance in her voice.

Soheil was still riding high on lust but he pushed himself up to look down at her properly. She was staring at him with wide eyes, but she didn't look displeased by the idea.

'I mean it,' he replied. 'If you want to wait, that's fine, but I mean it when I say I want to mate you.'

A heartbeat, then she smiled at him. One of her hands left his hair to brush back some of the strands that had fallen over his forehead. 'So you like me.'

He knew what she wanted to hear in that moment, and it made him chuckle. But after two years of pining and fantasies, several months of happiness and a week of bliss, it wasn't too hard to say those words.

'Perhaps I might even love you.'

Her smile widened, her blue eyes sparkling. 'Perhaps I might even love you too.'

The unexpected, sheer _joy_ Soheil got out of hearing that surprised him for a brief moment, before he ducked and peppered light kisses over her face and neck until she broke out giggling beneath him.

No, this right there was bliss.

'I'll stop taking suppressants,' she finally said after he'd stopped tickling her. 'But you better take those days off. _Completely_. I'm not sharing you during that time. Not even with Singapore or Tokyo. Do you hear me?'

'Fair enough,' he grinned. 'When's that?'

'I have to check my class schedule, but how about...'

'Next weekend?'

'That's quick,' she laughed.

'Darling, I want to fuck you, you don't even know. But... Well. In all honesty... I can't promise I won't knot you if we fuck now,' he admitted, with a touch of embarrassment.

It wasn't a reaction he could control, but if her body wasn't prepared for it as it would be if they were mated or she in heat, it might hurt her. Soheil didn't want to risk it and taint their first time together with something that could be prevented. He also wouldn't bet on being capable of pulling out beforehand.

'Oh,' she replied, eyes widening a little in understanding. 'I see. Next weekend, then. If all goes well.'

'If it starts earlier I don't mind.'

She giggled at that and booped his nose. 'If it does, you'll be the first to know. But...' She bit her lip, glancing down, and blushed. 'I don't mean to leave you hanging. If you want... we can still do something else.'

 _If he wanted_ was the most ridiculous phrasing Soheil could think of, and his cock twitched in his trousers at the invitation.

He leant down, nipping at her earlobe. 'Whatever you want to do, gorgeous.'

Her breath hitched, the smell of her arousal growing stronger, and even if she didn't want to do anything herself, he'd most certainly eat her out. Bloody hell, with or without his cock he'd have her screaming.

'Can we... move to the bedroom?'

Said, done. Soheil dropped her on to the mattress a moment later, and before he could do anything else, she'd grabbed him by his bow tie and kissed him again.

It was lustful and wild and Soheil growled into her mouth, hands quickly trailing over her sides and back to check for any zip fastening; when he found none, he broke from the kiss and pulled the dress over her head.

She fell back against his pillows, long red hair everywhere, and Soheil let out an appreciative whistle.

'Found this somewhere at the back of your closet, did you?'

She blushed, Soheil's mind going wild at the thought she'd put on lingerie _just for him_. 'It was gathering dust in a corner,' she replied, her pink cheeks and shy but pleased smile belying her nonchalant tone. 'I thought I'd wear it again after so long. And maybe you'd like it.'

 _Damn right._ Something bestial in him demanded _blood_ at the thought any other man had seen her like this, but the sweet scent of her arousal and every lovely inch of skin yanked his mind back to more pleasing matters.

Or what was left of his mind, which wasn't all that much when he pulled her legs apart and saw the wetness he'd felt earlier.

She _wanted him_. And she'd get him, until he was everything that was left in her thoughts.

'Your turn,' she argued, still blushing whilst he raked his gaze up and down.

His - ?

Oh, right.

Soheil quickly got rid of his bow tie, letting out an approving little rumble when she unbuttoned his shirt whilst he unbuckled his belt, and quickly he was rid of all his annoying clothes down to his underpants.

He felt more than a little validated, the Alpha in him _growling_ , when she stared at him and he smelled the moment she got wetter.

Her fingers shook a little when she caressed her hands down his chest, his abdomen, until they skimmed the waistband of his (Snoopy-less) underwear.

Soheil wanted her on her knees, his cock in her pretty mouth, but for some reason she seemed anxious, and he stroked a hand through her hair. 'Relax,' he purred affectionately. 'Just whatever you want to do.'

He'd been aiming for a blowjob but if a handjob was all she was willing to do, so be it.

'It just - I mean, you already look so much bigger than my last boyfriend,' she mumbled. 'I don't, err, know if I can do it. Properly. So you'll like it.'

It was such a far-fetched notion Soheil almost burst out laughing, but he swallowed it back just in time. Instead, he tilted her chin up and rubbed his nose to hers until she looked at him.

'I'm pretty sure I'll love whatever involves you touching my dick,' he said, and it wasn't a lie. 'Trust me, if you need more than one time to get it right, I am _all_ open to you practising whenever you want. I'm sure I'll enjoy it every time.'

She chuckled at his joke, her worried expression melting from her face, and it made Soheil smile in turn.

He honestly couldn't really think of a way he wouldn't enjoy having his cock in her mouth, unless she bit it off.

Still, he knew _just the thing_ to help her relax.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her close to kiss her again, and began a slow path downwards. Over her slender neck, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into it, to her collarbones, then removed her bra to flick his tongue over her nipples. He teased her for a while, until she let out a soft moan and her hands were in his hair, before continuing on to her slim stomach, dipping into her naval, then pressed little kisses to the inside of her thigh until he arrived at her core.

Her scent made his cock ache and the back of his teeth prickle with _want_ , but he did his best not to remove her underwear like a barbarian before finally putting his mouth to her.

She let out a soft, submissive whimper and it spurred him on, licking at her folds until he found the spot and rhythm that had her squirming. He kept her pinned whilst she writhed, and soon he got to hear what he wanted.

'Soheil,' she begged, her fingers in his hair and pulling on it. 'Soheil, _God_.'

He added a finger, and the feel of her hot and wet walls around him made something inside him _growl_. He wanted to bury himself in that heat, feel it snug around his cock, thrust into it until she came moaning his name.

 _Just a week_ , he reminded himself, and at least he could get the satisfaction of the latter now.

He used his tongue again, focusing on the spot that had her almost sobbing, and was gratified when she eventually pulled on his hair, whimpering his name as she climaxed.

_Mine._

He peppered a few last kisses on her inner thighs before straightening up, and couldn't help a smirk at his handiwork.

She was a mess, hair everywhere and cheeks bright pink, looking slightly dazed as she blinked up at him before she smiled.

'Oh, that was really good.'

Soheil's ego ballooned even as he chuckled. 'Of course it was. Don't tell me you had doubts.'

'Such modesty,' she chuckled, before sitting up, hair falling around her, and lightly pushing at his chest. 'So, err...'

She blushed, and Soheil's cock hurt.

Some day - _in a week_ \- he'd make her beg for it, but right now he also didn't want to embarrass himself. He hadn't been with a girl since they'd begun dating, and there was only so much pent-up lust he could reasonably handle.

She pulled down the waistband of his briefs, then Soheil felt her pause. She was looking down and he couldn't see her face, but her voice was a little unsure when she spoke.

'Um. I mean I know you sent me a picture and everything but it didn't look this big in it.'

Soheil burst out laughing before he could stop himself. His ego threatened to burst his head but it was also so _cute_.

'It's not funny,' she grumbled, and she was blushing down to her collarbones.

'Darling,' Soheil replied as he fought for composure. 'I promise, whatever you can do is great.'

'Just stop laughing, or I'm not doing it.'

 _That_ quieted him down, and at the same time - 

'Of course you will,' he replied in a purr, tilting her head up by her chin. 'Now show me what a good girl you are and how much you want it.'

Her blush deepened, but she obediently settled between his legs. She stroked his length with her hand a few times then bent down and, like a good Omega, licked his shaft clean of precome before taking the head inside.

Fuck, it felt good. The animalistic side of Soheil wanted to grab her hair and claim her mouth with his cock, but he refrained and focused instead on the feel of her tongue tentatively exploring the head.

She'd clearly not done this a lot. It was obvious in the hesitance of her movements, and the lack of a proper technique, as though she wasn't quite sure how to please.

Soheil caressed her head, running his fingers through her soft hair, and purred encouragements.

She lacked technique, but not enthusiasm, and followed all his directives until Soheil hissed in pleasure.

'That's it, baby. Fuck, you're good at this. Just as I like it. That's my good girl.'

She whimpered submissively, the noise delicious around his cock, and Soheil's hand in her hair tightened.

He wanted to come in her mouth but he forced himself to give her warning nonetheless; she didn't move however, instead only letting out another begging little sound, and that was too much. He pulled her closer and came in her mouth, watching her swallow before her need for air became too much.

She coughed a little, and Soheil wanted to wreck and ruin her until she passed out as much as he wanted to cuddle her.

'Are you all right?' he asked her, drawing her into his arms. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to be rough towards the end.'

'No, it's fine,' she replied with a smile, and melted into his arms as Soheil drew the covers over them. 'It's fine. You can... do it again.'

 _Fuck yes._ Soheil would readily admit he liked it a little rougher in bed, and it seemed she wasn't entirely opposed to that.

He couldn't wait for her heat.

And he didn't have to long. 

He'd persuaded her to stay with him for the coming days - it hadn't been a hard battle - and when he woke one morning to the sweet scent of an Omega beginning to go into heat, it was an incredible gratification.

She really did want him. She was still asleep, cuddling up to him, and it made him grin every time. More often than not he was hot during the night, even in winter, but she on the other hand would chase him across the whole bed in her sleep to press herself against him for heat.

Well, compared to him she was rather tiny. Small things got cold more quickly. And it was entirely adorable.

He turned a little, and kissed her forehead. A small wrinkle on her brow, and Soheil kissed the tip of her nose. Then her cheek, her forehead again, until eventually, her lashes fluttered.

She opened her eyes, blinking at him. 'Huh?'

He grinned. 'Good morning.'

'Why did you wake me?' she mumbled. 'I don't have classes today.'

'Most definitely not, no.'

She frowned in confusion, and Soheil waited for her to properly wake up and realise what was happening.

She didn't quite seem to, until she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together and her eyes widened.

'Oh,' she stuttered. 'Oh, err...'

He rolled on top of her, pinning her down and grinding his crotch against hers. He was already hard, both from waking and the scent of her heat in his nose, and he lazily mouthed at her neck as she shivered.

'No classes for you today, or tomorrow. Or the day after. The only thing you'll be busy with, sweetness, is being a good, good girl for me, taking my cock and being grateful for anything I'm going to give you.'

'Soheil,' she whimpered, hand curling into the hair at the nape of his neck. Her breathing sped up, pupils blown wide, and he was hit with another wave of her arousal.

Quickly he threw her nightgown off to the side, an appreciative rumble in his chest at the sight of her lovely body. She was such a pretty thing, and like this, completely nude with her long hair fanning around her, she reminded him of the nymphs of folklore.

And she was all his.

He kissed her fiercely, dominating her mouth, and she submitted to him with an eager whimper as her arms closed around him. Her fingernails dug in his shoulders as he began to move down, kissing her chin then her elegant neck, before closing his mouth around her nipple and teasing the other with his fingers. She arched her back with a whine and tried wrapping her legs around his waist, rocking her hips against him.

She'd get it, but not yet, and Soheil amused himself entirely too much as he made her writhe, only relenting when she let out a high-pitched whimper.

'Alpha,' she begged, submission in every note, and putting his hand between her legs, she was _soaked_.

Soheil pinned her with a firm grip on her hipbone and gently touched her core, lightly rubbing at the spots he'd learnt the past days drove her wild.

She didn't disappoint.

'Soheil,' she gasped, and tried rocking back against his hand, but his hold prevented her from doing much more than writhing. He continued stroking her folds, enjoying the sight of the gorgeous Omega beneath him getting more desperate as he didn't give her what she wanted.

'Soheil,' she repeated, this time trying to glare at him, but it was rather ineffective when her eyes were hazy and she was whining from his teasing.

It made him grin. 'Very cute, darling. Now tell me what you want and ask nicely for it.'

'Please,' she begged at once. 'Please, Soheil. I want you. Please, Alpha. _Please_.'

Her heat was in full swing now, the air around them chock-full with the scent of her arousal, she was pleading at him large, desperate eyes whilst she tried moving against his hand with helpless jerks, and then she arched her neck in submission and presented her throat to him.

Soheil had been waiting for that, the invitation to _claim_ , and he growled in approval.

'That's a good Omega.'

He removed his hand, drenched with her want, and repositioned to enter her. He couldn't _quite_ resist the idea of teasing her a little longer, dragging his hard cock against her folds, and to his agreeable surprise she went limp with a submissive whimper, spreading her legs as she obediently waited for him to move.

'Such a good Omega,' he praised, purring into her ear whilst putting on a condom, but knowing that behaviour wouldn't last.

He entered her, hissing in pleasure, and _fuck_. She was so hot and tight and her body welcomed him eagerly, moulding itself around him as he pressed forward.

It should. She was _his_ , and she had been made for _him_.

'Soheil,' she panted once he was completely inside. 'Soheil, Soheil, _Soheil_.'

He nosed at her temple, his self-control hanging by the thinnest thread. 'Who do you belong to?' he growled roughly into her ear.

'You,' she practically sobbed. 'Please, Alpha, I'm yours, I'm yours, _I'm yours_.'

Soheil couldn't restrain himself any longer. His cock almost hurt, she was snug and perfect around him, and she was pleading for him.

He pulled out and thrust back in, and she cried out in relief.

She was such a sweet, sweet thing. Her docility as he'd entered her was gone and she was clawing at his shoulders, gasping for more as he fucked her, but all she could say was _Alpha_ and _Soheil_ and she knew exactly whom she belonged to.

As she should. Soheil bent his head to tongue at her neck, her litany of begging and adulation filling his ears, until finally, he'd found it.

He fucked her hard, and before long, her cries became inarticulate and high-pitched as she neared her peak. Such a pretty thing, writhing in his arms, and he'd never let her get away.

He felt the moment she came, moaning his name and her walls tightening impossibly further around him, and it was too much.

He bit down hard, breaking the skin and sucking on the spot as he came as well. She shivered beneath him, her breathing ragged, but Soheil didn't let go as his knot swelled.

_Fucking heaven._

They stayed like this for a while, Georgia running her fingers through his hair, before Soheil finally released the skin between his teeth.

Absolutely no doubt as to whom she belonged, the mark clear on her pale skin.

He pulled her close, peppering her neck and jaw with kisses as his knot slowly went down, and Georgia melted into his embrace with a happy sigh.

It wouldn't last long; his knot had barely finished going down that he could already feel her shivering around him, her breathing quickening as her arousal built up again, and he'd spend the next days fucking her every which way whilst she screamed for his cock.

But for now, for the few minutes before her body was screaming for him again, it was nice to just hold her, nose at the spot behind her ear where her scent was beginning to mingle with his own, and enjoy what he had.

His Omega.

*

Time had passed quickly, or so it seemed to Soheil, when one day whilst having tea with his family, his mother pulled out a magazine and shoved it under Georgia's and his noses.

'Look at this! I found this whilst looking for something for me, but isn't this the cutest design?'

It was a page of baby clothing. Soheil did _not_ want to believe this was happening.

'It really does look sweet,' Georgia smiled.

'They have so many designs, too,' Zahra continued happily, ignoring Soheil's stink eye. 'And it's organic cotton, designed and made in Britain! Isn't it lovely to support local manufacturing and businesses? Look, look this one with the little giraffe!'

'Oh, it's so cute,' Georgia replied.

'Mum - '

'This reminds me,' one of Soheil's aunts said, leaning over to address Georgia. 'A very good friend of mine specialises in veils. She makes them herself, by hand. Look, I have some pictures, what do you think of them?'

'Oh, they're beautiful,' Georgia replied amiably.

'She doesn't make the dresses, of course, but she knows a very good seamstress and they often work together - isn't this the most gorgeous wedding ensemble?'

It was useless no matter what Soheil tried to say. His mother and aunts had encircled them, ignoring any of his interjections as they showed Georgia all sorts of unsubtle things.

To her credit she took it in stride, smiling and giving her opinion, but Soheil let out a long-suffering sigh as he caught his father's and uncles' eyes.

They just smirked.

Very helpful, and Soheil gave them the stink eye too.

'You could have warned me,' he muttered to them.

'Why? You knew this would come,' his father snorted. 'Who else is going to give your mother and I grandchildren and the rest of the family little nieces and nephews if not you?'

Who else indeed. There were plenty of advantages to being the only of his generation, having no siblings or cousins and being the cherished pasha of his whole family. He'd immensely enjoyed that growing up, but _now_ it was less fun.

'You'll be thirty-two this year,' his father continued. 'All your friends are married. What's taking you so long?'

'Can we not talk of this,' Soheil grumbled quietly.

'Your Omega is twenty-five. No woman however will spend all her twenties, her best years, with a man who won't commit. If you don't, she'll find someone else who will. Just remember that.'

Soheil gritted his teeth, but nodded.

He got it. And it wasn't that he hadn't thought of it before, but... Well. It had to be a planned thing, right? Women expected a romantic evening or some shit. He couldn't just do it like that or she wouldn't say yes.

The idea was on stand-by. He'd press play when the time was right.

Also, when he got the courage for it. Soheil had a ring hidden in a drawer but no idea how to whip it out.

'I'm sorry,' he said to her after leaving. 'I had no idea they'd be obnoxious like that.'

'It's fine,' she chuckled. 'They mean well.'

'Yeah, but I mean... You know, to this day my mother doesn't understand why I didn't bring a girl home before you. I _wonder_ why. I mean, the last two years before we got together I was pining for you anyway, but still.'

'Oh, were you?' Georgia laughed, and she blushed. 'You never told me. That's so sweet.'

Soheil hadn't _meant_ to - he still had his pride - but it had slipped out and he cleared his throat. 'I mean, I know it wasn't the best ice-breaker but I didn't send that picture at, like, random. Though I suppose I could have been more inspired.'

She burst out laughing again, and Soheil _didn't_ blush but _maybe_ there was some heat in his cheeks.

'Was there? Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I think I liked you first.'

'Wait, what?' He momentarily took his eyes off the road to look at her. 'You had a thing for me before that? Why didn't you say anything?'

'Oh,' Georgia mumbled, and she blushed deeper. 'I don't think it would have worked. I mean... I was fourteen when I first fancied you,' she admitted with a little giggle. 'And you were what, twenty-one? I don't think that would have gone anywhere.'

'Oh. No, probably not,' Soheil chuckled, and it was endearing. There was something just cute about knowing he'd been her teenage heartthrob, though she'd been far too young for him.

'Anyway,' Georgia continued. 'I mean I had a boyfriend when I was in America but when I got back... You were still really hot. But then... I guess I was a little hurt by it. I thought _maybe_ but then you only seemed to care about _that_ with that picture, so... I know you didn't mean it like that,' she laughed at his apologetic expression. 'I know you don't always think and you were drunk and being silly. It doesn't matter anyway. We both got what we wanted, didn't we?'

They had. More than, and in spite of the... somewhat _bumpy_ start, it had turned out very well.

The only thing lacking, Soheil supposed, was the cherry on top. It was a nice cherry, too. Soheil would be lying if he said he didn't think about how it'd be to call Georgia _his wife_ , and it _fit_. He'd do it, he promised himself. He'd ask her. It just wasn't an easy question to ask, and not made easier when he constantly got smacked with the reminder in the face.

Such as several months later, when Georgia was over the moon and he just confused.

'A _kid_. How the fuck does Ned already have a kid? He got married not a year ago. Doesn't adoption take time?'

'Does it matter?' Georgia replied. 'Poor darling! The sooner he got a family, the better. And now I finally know what Ned meant when he said he had an early Christmas surprise for the family!'

A surprise indeed. A _kid_. Well, technically a young teenager, but still a kid as far as Soheil was concerned. There was something about the quiet, unassuming boy that appealed to every protective instinct in him, and knowing he'd been a victim of child trafficking with no family to go back to only added fuel to that urge.

As well as to Georgia's motherly one. God knew she had it. Soheil had been given a taste of that quite quickly after she'd moved in, and soon a petting zoo's worth of animals had followed. It had started with a dog, and one day Soheil had gotten home to be presented with two pair of puppy dog eyes as she pleaded with him to foster it "just for a while". Well, to her credit a family had soon come and taken that dog, but it had been followed by another dog, and another, and cats, and guinea pigs, and rabbits, and something unholy that had shat everywhere called a bird.

And now it seemed Georgia had found another cute being to dote on. She certainly got great joy out of reminding him she was an aunt now.

She also took it extremely seriously, and though Christmas was forever away, she already busied herself with gifts ideas.

'It's not forever,' she replied, flicking through magazines and scrolling through webpages. 'It's in a few weeks! _Ned._ I'll never forgive him if I don't have enough time to find something good for my nephew.'

'Don't worry about it. He doesn't seem picky.'

'That's not an excuse for bad taste on my part.'

'Bad taste,' Soheil laughed. 'Come on.'

'You're not helpful. Hum. What do fourteen-year-old boys like?'

Soheil shrugged. 'Video games with boobs and gore.'

'Let me rephrase that. What do fourteen-year-old _Omega_ boys like?'

'Video games with pecs and gore?'

'Jesus,' she sighed quietly, and Soheil guessed his input was over.

'I mean, you can always give him a gift card,' he tried to supply.

'A _gift card_ ,' she repeated as though he were a moron. 'Soh, dearest, just go back to whatever it was you were doing. Playing your game with boobs and gore. Well, I suppose that explains your answers.'

'Hey,' Soheil protested. 'I'm _trying_ to help!'

'I know, dearest,' she laughed then, and leant over to kiss his cheek. 'All right. You can help. I haven't got anything for you yet either. What do _you_ want for Christmas?'

Soheil opened his mouth, and suddenly it came to him. 'Wait,' he grinned. 'Close your eyes.'

'Oh?' she replied, immediately intrigued, but did as he asked.

Soheil didn't give himself too much time to think on it, or he'd chicken out. He just went to grab what he needed from the drawer and returned to her side in the sitting room.

He sat back down on the sofa, and held out the open case before the reality of what he was doing could set in.

'Open your eyes.'

She did, and they immediately landed on what he was holding out. Her reaction was almost comical, with her mouth dropping open, before she looked back at him.

'I'd like a wife for Christmas,' Soheil grinned at her, his heart thumping in his throat. 'What do you say? Will you marry me?'

Tears pooled in her eyes as she smiled, and her verbal response was a choked off garble but she nodded fiercely.

'Yes,' she eventually managed, after wiping her eyes and sniffing. 'Yes, I'd love to!'

'Perfect,' Soheil beamed, and all his anxiety disappeared when he slipped the ring on to her finger.

He'd done it. He'd actually _done_ it, and it had _worked_. She'd said yes.

Even without any frills or fanfare or anything. And she looked as happy as he felt.

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely, and he chuckled, squeezing her back whilst peppering kisses on her long, lovely hair.

'By the way, I already asked your father,' Soheil said after she'd pulled back a little to look up at him. 'And your uncle. And Ned. They all said it was fine. I don't mean to be old-fashioned, I just really didn't want to end up stuffed on a wall with all their hunting trophies if they didn't approve.'

She burst out laughing. 'Oh, that would have been too bad. It's good you circumvented that.'

'Isn't it? But now I'm good.'

'You are. And you're officially part of the family now,' she beamed. 'Which means now you must _really_ help me find a gift for _our_ nephew.'

'What? Oh no. I hadn't thought of that.'

'You're not already getting cold feet, are you?' she laughed, and lightly tapped the tip of his nose. 'I'd have thought you'd stick around for at least a little bit.'

'Hum. All right. A little bit I can manage,' he grinned, and happiness was too light a word to describe what he felt in that moment.

A little bit of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was originally meant as a short drabble but the subplot bunny ran away and mated with another subplot bunny and this is the result. I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
>  **Many thanks** to the lovely [GraveTiger](/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger) for allowing me to borrow Ned's adopted kid. If you enjoyed my previous ABO stories and are curious about a spin-off/sequel, I highly encourage you to go have a look at their story [Kintsugi](/works/26387908/chapters/64276552), which picks up two years after Perseverance ends :)
> 
> Cheers xx
> 
> ~Pippa


End file.
